Peace at Last
by bananapeppers
Summary: Petunia's feelings on Lily's death, and her struggle to find peace in her last days.


Petunia checked the mail, like any other day. The bills and notices was the usual, but today all that was in there was a thick brown envelope. Most of the mail was addressed to Vernon, but this had her name, written by familiar handwriting, but she couldn't tell whose.

For some reason she decided to keep this to herself, and not tell her husband. Luckily for her, he was at work, so she was able to go inside and sit in the parlor before opening the envelope. The first thing she noticed was what looked like a letter. She slowly unfolded it, strangely dreading whatever news it held. She read...

"Tuney,

I'm sad to say this is the last you'll hear from me. I wish it didn't happen this way. Truth is, I'm scared. You know how I never admit my weaknesses, but today, I have to. I'm scared because I'm going to have to face death. I'm scared because this may be the last of my family, who I wish you could've gotten to know. But I'm terrified because I'm going to die without being on good terms with you. Just know, whatever I did to ruin our relationship, I'm sorry. You was my best friend, you still are. I just have one request, if Harry, my son, should make it out alive, take him in. Don't hold my mistakes against him. He is but a innocent child.

I have always loved you, and I always will,

Lils."

Petunia's hand trembled as she read the last sentence. Surely Lily was mistaken, she was too young to die. While they may not have gotten along, she never wanted her sister gone. She brushed off the letter, Lily was too young to die. She had plenty of time to respond, and make things right.

Or so she thought. A week later a small basket was found in front of her doorstep, with her nephew. All she could think was of Lily, as, she looked into his deep green eyes. She blamed him for the death of her sister, and she never could get over that.

65 years later, on October 30th, Petunia was the last one of the generation left, at 90 years old. Dudley had ran off as soon as he was old enough, not telling her where, leaving her all alone. She feared he would back home soon, not for a joyful reunion, but for her funeral.

Her cane shook with her hand, as she stumbled through the graveyard. Her thin shawl fluttered with the howling wind. She wouldn't be able to make the trip again after this, with her failing health. Then finally she reached the grave. This was the first time she braved this trip after Lily's funeral. She ignored James's side of the tombstone, as she fell to the frozen ground.

"Lily," she croaked, "my dearest Lily."

She had wrote a letter, a letter which she had worked on since Lily's funeral. But she ignored the paper in her wrinkled hands, and just went with her heart.

"Lils,

I know my response is a little late, but I couldn't die peacefully without getting this off my heart. The envelope, with the letter. I never looked through it all. After the letter, you could say I was a little distracted. I meant to reply, I really did. But replying would've been me saying I've accepted the fact your gone. So the day that boy of yours showed up on my doorstep, I resented him. He was my reality check. With your green eyes, it was hard to look at him, with your personality, it was hard to acknowledge him. But it was your dying wish I'll look after him. So I ignored the pain, over time it went numb. It never disappeared, I just learned to live with it. They told me you died fighting, and went without pain, but I know better. You knew you had to die, I believe you went willingly, and the pain for James and Harry could've killed you if the curse didn't. Why did we have to end this way? I don't even remember what caused the grudge, that kept me up all night, every night. I regret every harsh word I ever said to you, Lily, but most of all, I regret not being there when you needed me the most.

I have always loved you, and always will,

Tuney"

That evening she went home. She found the envelope, and with watery eyes, she opened the package. In there was a old tape. She slide it into the old rickety tv. There was Harry, just learning how to walk. Lily and James swinging him in a tire swing. Harry on a broom, flying through the house, until he knocked down a lamp, that is. Petunia laughed for the first time in a long time as she watched her sister scold Harry, before turning to hide her smile. The last scene was with James holding the camera, and Lily teaching Harry to say Auntie Tuney.

The teardrops slide down her cheeks as she slowly turned the tape off. She heaved herself off the old floral print couch, and with the help of her cane, slowly walked to her bedroom. She layed down, with the springs creaking under her weight, and whispered, "I'm coming, sis." These was the last words of Petunia Dursley.

Her neighbors found her in the morning, still under the appearance of sleep, with the most peaceful smile gracing her lips. She was finally able to die in peace.


End file.
